In designing a floor with carpet or carpet tile, a customer will typically need to view the carpet by physically having representative carpet tiles that can be rearranged to the potential layout, or use a computer design system that is cumbersome or has limited ability to interact in real time with the carpet tile patterns, color schemes, accents, placement, and orientations. Additionally, use of the computer design system will create limits on the ability of the customer to visualize the potential layout in various environments.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved process, method, and product that provide a user with the ability to design and interact in real time with graphic representations on a computer of floor covering designs, colors, and layouts, in both a two dimensional view and a three dimensional perspective view.